Everibody needs a mother, even
by anneke lilleke
Summary: One Shot! Miss Bellum was kidnapped, but who and why? Happy upcoming mothers day! and I guess everybody needs a mother, even... If you don't read it you will regret it, lol! Team work with Kisstriss


**D**_**isclaimer- **__I don't own Power Puff Girls, Craig McCracken does_

**Team work with- **_KissTriss, so please give credits to her also_

**Everybody needs a mother even…**

Narrator: _The city of Townsville, spring in the air, the fresh smell of flowers, birds are singing, every kid today drew a card for their mother, and fathers were buying them flowers, that's right today is a special day for all the mothers in Townsville, because today is – __**Mothers Day. **__What? What's going on in Utonium's house?_

"Oh brother, Bubbles for who are you drawing mothers day card for, in case you don't remember, we don't have a mother!?" said Buttercup annoyed

"I am drawing a mother's day card for every good citizen's in Townsville!" Bubbles said happily

"Haven't you thought how many mothers are in Townsville, you need to draw thousands of cards to that every one each of them would get that card?"

"No you silly, I am drawing one huge card, like a reward, so I could give it to the mayor and he would put up in Townsville and so that all mothers in Townsville could feel special!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Buttercup said sarcastically

"I think it's a bright idea Bubbles, think, what all mothers in Townsville could feel after that, I bet they would feel special!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup and Bubbles agreed kind of sadly but not really

"I just wish, we could also have a mother you know, from whom we could ask _girl-advices_, and to whom we could make a mothers day card for!" commented Buttercup

"Well I know it isn't the same but at least we have Professor, who at least tries to be as for mother and father…" said Blossom cheerfully

"But it would be awkward to make him a mother's day card, you know?"

"I know…" Blossom said thoughtfully

"Hey…Do you guys remember when Fuzzy Lumpkin's was going to marry professor…"

"Yeah if they would made to that part, Fuzzy would be our dad and Professor our mom!" said Buttercup with the laugher

"Ah, yeah!" started Bubbles laugh also

"We aren't allowed to talk about this ever again, remember girls?" said Blossom seriously

"Come on Blossom, take it easy, what happened that happened, it's not like Professor would invent time machine and he would change the fact, what happened then!" said Buttercup

"Yeah Blossom, relax! I am glad Sedusa was busted, after all she made our life like pure hell!" Bubbles said cheerfully

"That would be terrible if mayor wouldn't call us, because Professor is too easy to take influent on him…I mean first the Sedusa thing then, when he had that talking car, god how he just forgot about us…" remembered Blossom

"Yeah!" girls agreed

"And what about, when he bought a teddy bear to Miss Keane, not me!" said Bubbles remembering a flashback on her own

"And he forgot about us once again, so I guess it's better after all if we won't have a mother!" said Buttercup thoughtfully

"Well he is still a human-being and he makes mistakes, like everybody else…Just if we would have a mother, she should pay attentions to us as much for the professor…"

"I agree…But it's never going to happen, so why we even discuss this anyway!" Buttercup was quite annoyed

"Hey I know…Miss Bellum had been like mother to us, so we could make a mothers day card to her!" said Bubbles

"WHAT!" was Blossoms and Buttercups first reaction?

"Don't you agree, after all she cares about us and had given advice, when we couldn't figure out our selves, when we being _nice_ to boys!"

"Yeah I remember, I wonder how boys are doing- after all, they are still back in town, and we didn't make to the squishing part, when HIM came and took them away…"

"What do you care Blossom, as long they aren't destroying town, we shouldn't think of them anyway!" said Buttercup

"I know, but sometimes I do too, after all I got still Boomer's cloths in our closet!"

"Yeah, I don't understand you Bubbles at first you don't care, who you would kiss to destroy the boys, remember you said- _I want the blonde, I think he's cute._ And after that, when you got Boomer's cloths, you treasure them, like it's the most important thing in your life…Isn't by any chance you like-like Boomer, is it?" said Buttercup

"Well I admitted earlier times that he's cute, silly Boomer, but it doesn't mean I like him-like him, that would be UN acceptable after all we are good they are evil!"

"Yeah I agree with you Bubbles, just some things are good to treasure, brings back old memories…" Blossom said happily

"Ah-Ah!" said Bubbles

"Yeah, well come on, let's make mothers day card specially for Miss. Bellum!" said Blossom

"Okay!" Buttercup and Bubbles agreed.

------ ------ --- --------------- --------- -- - - ------ - -

"Hey Boomer, what's going on?"

"Nothing, now go away Brick, would you?"

And then Butch came closer and took peace of paper from Boomers hands and asked amazed…

"What!? A mother's day card? Yuk! If you remember we don't have a mother, dummy!"

"Yeah, are you sure you are our brother, not Bubbles again?" Brick absorbed Boomer weirdly.

"Come on guys, I am Boomer…" Then he saw a cockroach and ate it without a problem "Now do you believe me?"

"Yep, you're Boomer alright, the way Bubbles ate it, can't compare to you?" said Brick with the chuckle

"But why would you do such girly thing, draw a mother's day card? Ew…" asked Butch

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean, you don't know? It has to be something, that you did that?" Brick asked kind of mad yet bossy

"Guys, haven't you thought, what would be like if we'd had a mother?"

"Well…no…duh!" said Butch

"Did you?" asked Brick

"Well…"

Boomer couldn't finish his sentence because **'him'** came and asked at first in a female voice

"Hello boys, what's for the plans today?"

"HIM, sounds like a mother, right Boomer?" asked quietly Butch

Him heard that and went into the male voice "What? I am your father, not mother…"

"Well you could be both?" said Brick

"BUT I AM NOT!"

"Haven't you checked the calendar lately, its mother's day, dude!?" Brick replied

"Ah-Ah, right mothers day, so you would like to have a mother, huh? Who always controls you, doesn't give you any freedom and treats you always like a baby-boy, hmm? IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?"

"No, we don't want to, Boomer does!" said Brick

"Boomer, huh? So, what's wrong blue one, want to have mommy, huh, who would read you some bed time stories…" asked 'him' and he let out a laugher

"No!" Boomer yelled at 'him'

"Then just don't go so emotional about it, and be like your brothers, little one!" Him yelled back and disappeared…

"Yeah little one, don't be so emotional about it!" repeated Butch him words

"Stop it, guys!"

"Boomer's a baby, Boomer's a baby!" teased Boomer, his two brothers who currently are laughing like crazy

"I don't care what you say and I am not a baby!" He yelled at them and he crashed the roof and flew away from his brothers.

"Man, can you believe his our brother, brother?" asked Butch

"Yeah, I know! Good thing he left maybe he would bring us some candy!" responded Brick

"Yeah! If he is that smart…" commented Butch

"That's for sure!" Brick said seriously, but still another laugher came from their mouths, that how sissy their brother could be…

--- -- -- ------- -- --- -- ---- -- -- ---- -- -- - ---- -- -- ---- -- --- --- -- -- -- --- ---- --- --- -- -- - --

"Well, I am out, now what?" asked Boomer from himself, then he saw, how one kid came out with the flowers and that gave Boomer an idea, to buy a bouquet of flowers like a good citizen, since there was none of his brothers there to remind him with saying

"_And make sure you steal it!" _

No matter, what things Boomer had need it to take from, whatever shop. Again he was talking to himself…

"Okay now that I have flowers, who could appreciate this, as a mother? Sedusa? Nah! She's evil, but not pretties enough to be my _mother _for just one day. Oh…I know…Miss. Bellum, I don't really know her, but she's beautiful enough. But I can't just step into her office and give her the flowers, I need to do something else, but what?" Then Boomer entered deep in thoughts and then said "Hey, I got it!" And he flew further…

When he was finally in the city hall, he crashed the window, right where was Miss. Bellum sitting and he tied her mouth so she couldn't scream and he flew with her into Miss. Bellum s own house. Mayor didn't hear anything since he was playing golf and he wasn't in the city hall at that really moment.

When Boomer flew inside Miss. Bellum s beautiful house at first he tied her onto chair and removed the blanket, what didn't let her speak or scream at this point. He tied him at first, so she would listen to Boomer, what he got to say before she'll call power puff girls or cops in this case even.

"You…" started Miss Bellum with the angry tone

"Please listen to me, I know it would sound awkward, but I am different from the other Rowdy Ruffs and I am going to untie you, when you promise, you won't call power puffs or cops!"

"And why is that?"

Boomers head hung low and he said "Well today is mother's day, and I don't have a mother, but I would like to have for just one day, and whenever I pictured my mother could be like, then I pictured the same perfect and beautiful as you Miss Bellum."

Miss Bellum couldn't believe her ears, that a villain could even say something like that, especially one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but she gave him a try, after all Boomer is still a little boy and seemed one of the emotional ones from the Rowdy Ruffs, so Boomer untied her and they sat in the living room on the comfy couch and he reached for her a bouquet of flowers with saying

"I know you're not really my mother, but I still bought you some flowers!"

"Thank you Boomer, it's really nice of you…"

"Yeah…well…" Boomer felt kind of nervous

"Come here!" and Miss Bellum gave him a hug, when they hugged power puff girls crashed into Miss Bellum s house and they said with mad voice

"You let go of Miss Bellum, sucker!"

"What are you going to do, beat me up?" and he stick out his tongue

Girls were about to separate them, when Miss Bellum let go of Boomer to herself and said

"Girls, wait! Boomer didn't do any harm to me, we were just hugging…"

"Hugging? But he is a villain Miss Bellum…" stated Blossom

"Yes! **I **know that, **you** know that, **he** knows that…But remember he is still a little boy and he just wanted to have a mother for one day…"

"A mother?" All three girls asked at same time

"Yes a mother, you got a problem with that?" asked Boomer

"Wait a minute…It still doesn't make any sense!" said Buttercup

"Of course it does Buttercup, even the most _evil_ villain, especially who turns out to be a little boy, who still got somewhere that little heart of his, wants to have a mother if not every day in his life then at least in a special day like _Mother's Day_, like today!"

"Really Boomer, that's the only reason you kidnapped Miss Bellum?" asked Bubbles amazed…

"Yes it was and if any of you ever going to tell any of my brothers this, I am going to do something really bad with the professor that it won't be even funny!" Boomer changed his tone of voice to pretty serious, when he said that…

"Don't worry we don't tell, Boomer…" said Bubbles

"Good!" he said

"Speaking of mother's day, we brought you something too Miss Bellum…" said Blossom

"Really? That's really sweet of you, girls!"

"Yeah, a mother's day card, I drew it!"

"It is really lovely Bubbles!" Miss Bellum said while taking that card, where on was drawn a person like she, who hold a balloon, what resembles to the letter **O **and next to her left was written **M **and after her face it had these letters **THERS **and down was written **DAY! **But, when she opened the card, there was written

_**Dear Miss Bellum!**_

_**We know you aren't actually our mother, but you had acted like one of them, and we are happy to have a mom like-YOU!**_

_**Happy mother's day!**_

_**Love, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!**_

"Aw, it was the sweetest thing, somebody ever done or wrote for me girls!" and Miss Bellum hugged the three girls at the same time

Boomer felt little jealous and asked "Hey, what about me?"

"You too Boomer, come here!"

"**Alright! Cool! A group hug!" **

He cried out and was really excited about it, since he never really got a hug from _his mother_ and for tonight like from _his sisters _too, all the same time, what more to ask. Of course the fact is, when Mojo was in jail and created them and gave him and his brothers a hug on his own, then Boomer was about to beat him for that, but the other fact was this, that he was just created and he didn't realized at the first place, what kind of boy he really is. But now he did. Of course tomorrow he would be one of the real villains again, and whatever his brother Brick would tell Boomer and Butch, what they need to do tomorrow, he will…Even if they would try to destroy power puff girls again, but tomorrow will tell…He won't predict the future… When girls and Boomer went both to their homes, and Miss Bellum was left alone, she thought to herself

"_I guess everybody needs a mother, even for one day!"_

Narrator: _I should make a card and buy flowers to my own mother. So once again the day was saved- Thanks to the Power Puff Girls!_

_**The End!**_

_**A/N- I hope you like this one-shot, what I and KissTriss made. And I want to dedicate this story to whole mothers in the whole wide world, and have a great upcoming mother's day, and remember, mother's day is every day if you have a kid. And I especially want to dedicate this story for my own mother…**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading and please comment…**_


End file.
